


You'll be a Great Dad

by puff22_2001



Series: Things That Newt Tells Hermann in their Island Bungalow [2]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Adoption, Children, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wingfic, companion to Athene Noctua, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt discuss the possibility of parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be a Great Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



“Baby pictures.” Newt says as he lies stretched out on the floor of their home. Hermann looks up from the desk with a smile. Their research can wait a moment to let Newt be Newt.

“What about baby pictures?”

“Neither of us have any.” Newt says. He he holds his tablet over his head and looks deep in thought. Hermann frowns as the words sink in. His parents never took pictures of him as a child. He was the family shame and might not have existed for all the evidence of him about. Hermann's wings deprived him of so much.

“Didn't your father take pictures of you?”

“Not really. I was off at school so much and we didn't have a lot of money. It was easier for him to just cut out the pictures from the papers.” Hermann knows that upsets Newt, both by the way Newt's mouth curls into a pout and by just loving the man. Newt, the amazing prodigy, would love baby pictures of himself.

“I'm sorry, Newt.” Hermann says as he gets up from his desk to sit beside Newt's head, careful of his leg. His wings are free and flutter in the breeze from the open window. Newt stays silent for one moment before he looks up at Hermann with a smile. His bright eyes crinkle in that adorable way that Hermann loves.

“We'll just have to make sure that our kids have lots of pictures.”

“Kids?” Hermann says with shock. Newt's smile dims and it hurts Hermann to see the hope fading. But children?

“Yeah, don't you want any?”

“I assumed that I'd never have any. You know how I feel about passing on my—condition.” They've talked, over the years, about how frightened Hermann is that anyone should end up like him. Despite all Newt's admiration, Hermann will not subject another human being to such a fate.

“Yeah, I know, neither of us needs to be sharing anything genetically.” Newt looks saddened and Hermann works his thin hands into Newt's dark, messy hair to sooth him. Newt hums in approval before he continues. “But there's always adoption.”

“Perhaps, down the line . . . “He's thought of it, to be honest. Since he and Newt became a couple, in the years since the end of the war—since he's healed some. But the idea of children still terrifies the man and he can't help the way his wings twitch in anxiety.

“No, no! Of course not! I'm thinking a few years from now, when we're established here.” Newt says quickly. He's let his tablet rest on his stomach, and Hermann takes it from him to place on the bed. If they're not doing any work, there's no sense in putting the expensive electronic in danger of Newt rolling over on it. That it gives Hermann a chance to brush Newt's hand is just a coincidence, of course.

“Perhaps a daughter. Like Mako.” Hermann says as he starts again to card his hand through Newt's hair. He does love children, after all. A nice little girl like Mako or Fei Yen would be sweet.

“I was thinking more like a son, like Felix. I mean, come on, we need a Stormageddon of our own!” Hermann frowns at Newt in annoyance. “What? You make me watch _Doctor Who_ , I'm going to pick what I like from it.”

“Either way,” Hermann cuts in as if Newt has not spoken. “we'll make sure our children have the best childhood that we can provide. With you as their father, what could possibly go wrong?” Hermann means it as a joke, but it comes out a sincere question loaded with affection.

Newt would never hurt a child. He knows too much pain from his own life for that. Hermann trusts that, if and when they're both ready, Newt will be an amazing parent.

“With you around, anything that does go wrong won't be permanent.” Newt says as he closes his eyes in contentment. “I mean, you're the absolute shit, so we'll be fine.”

Hermann cradles Newt's cheek in love and thanks as the smaller man falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fei Yen and Felix are original characters of Plum's. Fei Yen is a previous marshall's daughter and Felix is Alison and Tendo's son. Hermann and Newt babysit Felix all the time on the Island, from what I gather.
> 
> Please excuse the small Doctor Who reference. I adore Alfie.
> 
> Plum wasn't sure if the boys would ever have kids, but I like to think that they want them regardless. Hermann, definitely, loves kids in "Athene Noctua" and Newt seems to be cool with them as well.
> 
> Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


End file.
